leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hextech Crafting
Mission exclusive Crafting Materials and Rewards can be found here. Hextech Crafting is a gameplay reward system implemented by Riot Games Inc. for League of Legends.Champion Mastery Reveal The reward system is directly tied with Champion Mastery. It was released on the PBE on January 13, 2016. The first live testings were done on the Turkish server from patch V6.3 on February 10, 2016. Hextech Crafting was launched on: * NA on patch V6.5 (March 15, 2016) * EUW and EUNE on patch V6.6 (March 24, 2016) Items Hextech Chests and Keys Hextech Chests Players earn a Mastery Chest whenever they or a member of their premade party earn an S-, S or S+, while they are playing a champion eligible to earn a chest and have an available chest slot. * Players can only earn chests while playing a champion they own. * Players can only earn one chest per champion per competitive season. ** Champions eligible to earn chests are shown on the Champion Collection tab. ** Note that a champion becomes ineligible after earning a chest, not after obtaining an S grade. * Players can earn 1 chest every 7 days, storing up to four available chests in reserve. The number of available chests is shown in the Summoner Profile. * Even though the Profile refers them as "Mastery Chests", Chests rewarded by Mastery Grades are identical to Hextech Chests purchased in the store. ** Hextech Chests can be purchased in the store for . ** Purchased Hextech Chests do not count toward the earned limit. ** Up to 25 Hextech Chests can be purchased every day. Hextech Keys Hextech Keys are used to open Hextech Chests. * 3 Key Fragments can be combined into a Key. ** Key Fragments are periodically distributed to Honorable players (Honor 2 or above). ** Can earn up to 12 Key Fragments in a 4 week period. Every four weeks, the timer resets. ** Key Fragments can often be purchased with Mission Tokens. * Hextech Keys can also be purchased in the store for . Loot Unlocking a Hextech Chest with a Hextech Key awards Loot. You are guaranteed to receive one of the following:Hextech Crafting Guide * or less Champion Skin Shard or Ultimate Permanent – * Champion Shard – * Emote Permanent – * Ward Skin Shard + – % Frequency)}} * Summoner Icon Shard + – % Frequency)}} There is also a chance to get an additional drop of one of the following: * Hextech Chest and Hextech Key – * Gemstone – % Frequency)}} * Mythic Skin Permanent – % Frequency)}} ;Notes * Skins are not more likely to drop based on their price tier. An ultimate skin is just as common as a standard skin. ** A study has determined that players have a 25% chance of receiving Legacy Vault cosmetics, which is disproportionately higher than one would expect if all skins had equal odds. * Ultimate and Mythic skins are dropped as Permanents, meaning they do not require any to redeem. * You can't open three chests in a row without dropping at least one skin shard. This raises the effective drop rate of skin shards to roughly 57%. * Gemstones have a % chance of dropping as a bonus alongside normal chest content. These also have light "bad luck protection," since you can't go more than 50 boxes without getting a gemstone. This brings the overall drop rate up to 4%. * Bonus chests (with a key) have a 10% chance to drop whenever you open a Hextech chest. Each of these chests also have a 10% chance to drop with another bonus chest (and key). Upcoming Loot Beginning during patch V8.7, Masterwork Chests will be purchasable from the store for ( for a chest and key), or for a bundle of 11 chests and keys. * Champion Skin Shard – * – * Emote Permanent – * Ward Skin Shard + – There is also a chance to get an additional drop of one of the following: * Gemstone – % Frequency)}} * Hextech Chest and Hextech Key – Champion Capsules Champion capsules are awarded when leveling up. They contain between one and four champions shards, and potentially some raw , for a total value (after disenchanting) between and . Honor Honor Capsules Upon leveling up to Honor level 3, 4 and 5 players receive a Honor Capsule. Honor Capsules do not require a key to open and contain key fragments, ward skins, emotes, champion shards, and Honor-exclusive skins. Honor Capsule Level 3.png|Level 3 Capsule Honor Capsule Level 4.png|Level 4 Capsule Honor Capsule Level 5.png|Level 5 Capsule Honor Orbs Upon reaching checkpoints at Honor level 3, 4 and 5 players receive a Honor Orb. Honor Orbs do not require a key to open, and contain key fragments and champion shards. Honor Orb Level 3.png|Level 3 Orb Honor Orb Level 4.png|Level 4 Orb Honor Orb Level 5.png|Level 5 Orb Loot Exclusive Content Gemstones can reward the player with loot exclusive content. Crafting Material ;Gemstones ( ) ;Blue Essence ( ) ;Orange Essence ( - Cosmetic) * Used for unlocking cosmetic shards: champion skins, ward skins, summoner icons, and emotes. * Obtained through disenchanting cosmetic shards. ; Shards * Champion Shards ** Can be combined with to permanently unlock the champion. ** One shard can be consumed to temporarily unlock the champion for 7 days. ** Can be combined with the champion's Mastery Token to improve the champion's mastery rank to 6 and 7. ** Can be disenchanted into , which can be used to upgrade other Champion Shards or buy champions for full price from the Store. ** Mystery champion shards are sometimes available in the store for or . * Cosmetic Shards ** All available, Legacy Vault and loot exclusive champion skins, ward skins, emotes and summoner icons can be obtained as a cosmetic shard. ** Can be combined with to permanently unlock the cosmetic. The cost scales with the content's cost. ** One shard can be consumed to temporarily unlock the skin for 7 days, excluding summoner icons and emotes. ** If you do not own the champion, the option to permanently or temporarily unlock the skin is disabled and the additional option to purchase the champion is added, redirecting you to the store. ** One cosmetic shard can be combined with 2 other cosmetic shards of the same type to permanently unlock 1 cosmetic of the same type you do not own (works for champion skins, wards skins, and summoner icons). You may get a skin shard on a champion you do not own. ** Can be disenchanted into , which can be used to upgrade other Cosmetic Shards. * Permanents Shards ** There is a chance that a shard is permanent instead of standard. ** A permanent shard cannot be redeemed temporarily. ** A permanent shard has no cost associated with unlocking it permanently. ** Permanents can still be rerolled and disenchanted, and are worth more Essence when disenchanted. ** Can be combined with the champion's Mastery Token to improve the champion's mastery rank to 6 and 7. BE_icon.png|Blue Essence (BE) OE_icon.png|Orange Essence (OE, Cosmetic) Hextech_Crafting_Shard.png|A Shard (Incomplete) Hextech_Crafting_Permanent.png|A Permanent Crafting Costs ;Champion Shards ;Champion Skin Shards :While not being directly available in the store, gemstone skins (e.g. or ) cost are considered to be . ;Ward Skin Shards Removed Content MSI Capsule MSI Capsules were limited time capsules bought for . They rewarded you with 3 skins which one will be exclusive Team Skins. Epic Capsules Epic Capsules were limited time capsules. They rewarded you with 3 skins, at least one being Epic and increased Chance of getting Gemstone. Old Crafting Cost These are the old crafting prices prior to patch V7.22. ;Champion Crafting ;Skin Crafting :While not being directly available in the store, gemstone skins (e.g. or ) cost are considered to be . ;Ward Skin Crafting Development Hextech Annie By Mirross Hextech Annie Hi all! Everyone’s favorite combo of sugar, spice, nice, and plenty of burning is getting a new skin as part of hextech crafting and loot. In order to secure appropriate testing for Hextech Annie, we’re putting her and her hextechnically-augmented Tibbers on PBE early, but don’t expect her to debut with the launch of hextech crafting and loot. Featuring an all-new model, textures, animations and particle effects as well as new sounds, Hextech Annie is intended to be available exclusively through hextech crafting and the loot system by acquiring 10 gemstones either in normal chests and promotional chests through rare drops or by picking up special promo chest bundles (which’ll guarantee a gemstone drop). Gemstones are rare loot drops that can be crafted into a chest and key bundle or saved to combine to craft Hextech Annie. Promo chests will only be available at limited times and may have different content inside compared to normal chests. For testing on the PBE, we’ve unlocked Hextech Promo Chest bundles in the store so players can pick up Hextech Annie as soon as possible. During this test, buying one of the 10-chest bundles guarantees a gemstone in addition to the gemstones you can find in the chests themselves. As we mentioned at the beginning, Hextech Annie won’t be available at the launch of hextech crafting and loot. We’ll test her on PBE before testing her release to live servers in Turkey (where we’ve been testing hextech crafting and loot for a little while now). When hextech crafting and loot debut on all live servers, Hextech Annie will follow shortly after. Lastly, we’re pretty sure everyone’s used to this by now, but please keep in mind the promo chests have been heavily discounted for testing on PBE, and the drop rates of items in the chests may also change before we go live. Leave your feedback on the skin or even the idea of a free, exclusive skin in hextech crafting below, and we’ll see you on the PBE battlefields! FAQs See also * Champion Mastery Media Videos= References pl:Warsztat Hextech Category:League of Legends Category:The Store Category:Hextech